


Detective Stillinski

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Monster of the Week, Tired Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: there's a new creature, and its up to stiles to find out what.Stiles monologue, with others posing in near the endfictober18 day 12





	Detective Stillinski

It was late, and stiles should be asleep, but he was working on finding out who or what the new bad guy was this week.

They didn’t have a lot of information only that each victim was stabbed with something about the size of a fence spike. They also had claw marks on the bodes. 

Which made then think it could be werewolf’s, but the stabbed wounds didn’t fit a rogue werewolf or any creature there've seen so far.

After going through the bestiary, he found nothing similar to any of the facts at his disposal

“who could do this? Or what could do this” sties muttered to himself while opening a new tab in his Brower.

_

After the sheriff was dressed, he went to wake stiles up for school.  
As he entered the room, he saw that Stiles never went to sleep but crashed at his computer trying to find out what was killing people.   
With a sigh, he placed a blanket over stiles shoulders and sending a text to Scott telling him stiles would be at school today. Then he left for his shift.  
_

Scott had informed him that Stiles was staying home from school today, but he didn’t know why.  
So, Derek decided to see what was up, upon arriving he could see that stiles had blacked out at his computer while researching the latest creature.  
He merely shook his head and picked stiles up to take him to his bed, as he moved stiles hand uncover a note.

“looks like you found out what it is” 

Derek said quietly while placing stiles on his bed and coving him with the blanket that the sheriff had pace on him. And once he was sure that stiles would be fine kissed his forehead before picking up the note and leaving.

They needed more research because, to be honest, Derek had never heard of a Xiezhi before.


End file.
